


Clowns (Can You See Me Now?) [a fanvid]

by Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac/pseuds/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac
Summary: A vid about Elsa from May 2014, set to "Clowns (Can You See Me Now?)" by t.A.T.u.





	Clowns (Can You See Me Now?) [a fanvid]




End file.
